


Blinded Faults Within Those Who Seek Truth

by The2ndMemelord



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, First story, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The2ndMemelord/pseuds/The2ndMemelord
Summary: (Will Add Sooner Or Later)
Relationships: OC & OC
Kudos: 1





	1. I am the good shepherd, and I lay down my life for the sheep.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watcher finds out his daughter, Petal, is a traitor when she helps out a surviving Thunderclan kit escape a hole hidden in camp. Find out what happens next...

Petal quickly grabbed the red ticked-tabby she-kit's scruff; running out of the tunnel, she leaped out of the hole. She glanced around at the empty camp, seeing as her clanmates left camp to fight in a battle against Shadowclan. She sat the red tick-tabby she-kit down, it's green eyes tired and full of hope of survival. Petal lapped at a messy tuft of fur on the she-kit's head, smoothing it down. Petal shook her fur, getting the dirt and dust off her bright white pelt, her big blue eyes kindly glancing towards the she-kit. "Sorry to meet you this way, kitten. I am sorry you had to watch your own family and clanmates die because of my cruel father, Watcher. I will give you the mercy of my own, knowing he wouldn't if he ever found you," Petal spoke, gentleness in her voice. The red she-kit's green eyes glanced pleadingly up at Petal, the kit began saying, "My name's Gingerkit, I can't believe Distantwatcher would kill my family, the whole clan, his friends," Petal cranked her head away from the kit at the thought of her father's warrior name, she hated him so for his cruelty. Suddenly a hiss rose from the clearing, the clan has returned to camp, Petal's blue eyes widened as she curled her fluffy white tail around Gingerkit's small body. The hiss' host approached Petal through the crowd of cats, it was Watcher, leader of the Thunderclan. Watcher glared into Petal's big blue eyes, hatred filled in his amber gaze. Watcher's dark gray and white, black-striped body bristled in anger. "Petal, my dear daughter. Life cannot grow without fire once in a while. Like a sapling growing after a forest fire, I raised a new Thunderclan from the ashes of the old Thunderclan cats. I killed them all for a reason, they were weak and in my way. And you dare show a kit with old Thunderclan blood mercy?" The petite white she-cat glanced up at her father's skull covered face nervously, her blue gaze full of fear. Petal uncurled her tail, revealing Gingerkit, she stepped forward, Gingerkit following her nervously. Petal placed her paw on Gingerkit's back and she scooted her in front of Watcher, knowing she wouldn't win in a fight and it was too late for both of them. The crowd of cats watched, their eyes falling on the small red kit. Gingerkit sobbed as she stared hopelessly up at Watcher. Gingerkit spoke, "Please, I don't want to die!" Watcher's skull blocked out any emotion from his eyes, all he did was stare down at her. Watcher whipped around swiftly, calling to his clanmates behind him saying, "You all watch this, you all need to witness what I do to traitors and survivors to whom I wish to die!" The massive brown tabby turned back around, suddenly slamming his claws onto Gingerkit's back, he'd then rotate her onto her back, placing his claws onto her exposed belly. The crowd watched intently, Petal, However, would be glancing away, tears in her eyes. With a loud shriek, Watcher raked his claws down Gingerkit's belly, ripping the tiny flesh open easily, blood spewed from the open wound, skin parting aside from the wound. The kit's tiny claws raked the ground, parting grass beneath them. Petal glanced back suddenly, his eyes widened in shock, a gasp raised from her mouth. "Gingerkit! Oh my Starclan, what have you done! Father, why?!" Petal exclaimed with a shriek, her gaze covered with wetness, an ocean of tears falling out her sockets, she ran to the kit's body, leaning down she nudged it; the kit breathed heavily, it was still alive, barely. Gingerkit rolled to her side, her stomach and intestines fell out, soaking the grass surrounding her scarlet with the red liquid overturning and spilling. Watcher padded over the body and beside his daughter, he placed his bloody paw around her white pelt, which from Watcher's paw blood spilled onto her white pelt. "I am the good shepherd, and I lay down my life for the sheep!", Petal yowled, pushing Watcher aside, sinking her claws into his brown tabby pelt. Watch swiftly headbutted her side, knocking her many tail lengths away. She tried to get up, but Watcher ran to her quickly, sinking his fangs into her throat, like a dirty dog he shook his head violently, tearing her throat flesh open, he'd push her against a rock behind her, raking his claws against her chest he'd make open wounds. Letting go of his only daughter, the body of the white she-cat fell limp, hardly breathing due to the open throat. Watcher padded off, his wound bleeding slightly, his clanmates laughed at the two now-dead cats.


	2. When pride comes, then comes disgrace, but with humility comes wisdom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watcher and his clan will search in their camps for any more traitors or survivors of the genocide of the old Thunderclan cats. (Will Add More)

"Shut up!", Watcher's mighty yowl swept across the camp, trapping each of his clanmate's jaws shut. Watcher took off the skull on his face and threw it on the ground, turning around behind him faced his deputy, Lion. Lion's bright red pelt and her badly scared right eye and her lesser scared left eye blinked unknowing what to do. Watcher pushed Lion aside saying, "Bury those bloody bodies." Lion nodded, sniffing the air to track the bodies down, then padded towards the body, picking up Gingerkit's horrifically torn body by the torn scruff she carried her out of camp. Watcher padded to Highstones the wind blowing his long dark gray tabby and white fur, his strikingly evil icy blue gaze glaring down at his clanmates. Watcher announced, "I am ashamed of my warriors for not winning the battle against Shadowclan, so as punishment for all of my warriors they will be sent to train their apprentices with extra force, train them until sun-down, train until you fall!", Watcher ended the announcement with a sigh of anguish. Watcher leaped down from Highstones, he sneaked past the ferns covering the exit of his camp. After traveling far enough, he approached the Twoleg's nest, on top of a fence he saw a petite pinkish-white kittypet. Watcher smirked at the pretty she-cat, who stared back at him with a surprised glance. "Quel beau tom puissant!" The kittypet said in a thick accent that Watcher didn't recognize. "Ah, poor tom! Désolé, mon accent est trop épais pour ton goût, chérie! I'll say it again, What a handsome tom you are, sweetheart. The name's Lily!" The kittypet spoke flirtatiously.


End file.
